mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil
Devil is a shiesty, manipulative individual who's motives are never clear. He looks to personally obtain the magical powers himself. His family and relatives are unknown and nobody really knows where he is from. Devil plots to take over the world. He has an upside down 5 pointed star on his forehead, wears spiked arm and ankle bracelets, a tunic and a necklace with a tooth on it. He has horns in his head, and bat-like wings. He also has a canine protruding from his top jaw, and pointed ears much like Death. Devil has the voice of a young boy in the Japanese game, but sounds a bit older (and remarkably like Chariot, Hierophant and Hanged Man) in the European version. Magical Drop II During his next appearance, he appears as a secret character. Devil will appear as a mid-boss at stage 3 after defeating Star. His ending is when he plays with Empress' whip and eventually gets tangled up. He also appears on the medium difficuly in Puzzle Mode. Magical Drop III Devil will appear on the fourth stage on easy and the first stage on both medium and hard of challenge mode. He also appears as a boss character in Magical Journey. He can also summon bees to attack the player whom the player must go back two spaces. Animations Stand Animation Devil holds his hands on his hips. Combo Animation 1 Devil points at the screen and taunts. Combo Animation 2 Devil sticks his thumbs in his ears and fans them, waving his tongue at the screen. Combo Animation 3 Devil takes to the air and sticks his foot right in the player's face. Victory Animation Devil gives the player a big thumbs-up. Victim Animation Devil curls up defensively, covering his face with his arms and cries. Panic Animation 1 Devil looks upwards sadly, flapping his wings now and then. Panic Animation 2 Devil keeps his gaze turned upwards, gritting his teeth and shaking his fists and wings nervously. Magical Drop F At the end of the intro, Devil (along with Strength) is being burned by Sun. His transformation in the game is where he grows wings. Also, his outfit changes. Devil is located on the fifth stage of the medium difficulty of 1P Vs. COM Trivia *In Devil's ending of the first Magical Drop game, he can enlarge himself to make himself bigger to stomp the entire universe. *Because of not being a playable character in Magical Drop Pocket, Devil makes a cameo in Empress' ending. *Devil is the only character who is a villain in the first Magical Drop game. *At the end credits screen of Magical Drop II, Devil's name was accidentally misspelled as "The Devie". Category:Characters who use Special attacks Gallery MagicalDropDevil.gif|Devil's ending in Magical Drop MagicalDrop43.gif|Magical Drop - Super Player Devil RED DEVIL.jpg|Devil's appearance in Magical Drop II Devil_2_0001.jpg|Devil's mini icon in Magical Drop II Devil_3_0001.jpg|Devil's Player 2 mini icon in Magical Drop II DEVILSINATOR.png|Devil's sprites in Magical Drop II Devil_4_0001.jpg|Devil's stats in Magical Drop II Devil_5_0001.jpg|Devil's stats in Magical Drop II (Player 2) Devil_Background_Stage_MD2.JPG|Devil's background stage in Magical Drop II Tommy the Devil (7).jpg|Devil's artwork in Magical Drop III Devil_7_0001.jpg|Devil's mini icon in Magical Drop III Devil_8_0001.jpg|Devil's alternate mini icon in Magical Drop III Tommy_the_Devil.jpg|Devil's in-game tarot card in Magical Drop III Tommy_the_Devil_(2).png|Devil's alternate color in Magical Drop III Devil 0001.jpg|Data East Concept Art of Devil Devil 1.jpg|Devil gameplay in Magical Drop Touch Tommy_the_Devil_(3).png|Devil's artwork in Magical Drop F Devil.png|Devil's MDF Character Select Icon Devil (2).png|Devil's MDF Tarot Card TheDevil.png|Sprite Rips of Devil from Magical Drop F Tommy_the_Devil_(4).png|Devil's concept art of his transformation in Magical Drop F Tommy the Devil (5).png|Devil's concept art of his Evolutions in Magical Drop F DevilMugshots.PNG|Devil's Mugshots in Magical Drop F thedevilartwork.png|Magical Drop Touch: Devil's win pose thedevil.png|Magical Drop Touch: Devil's sprites Devil.jpg|Devil's character select icon in Magical Drop V 2013-04-25_00023.jpg|Devil's gallery page in Magical Drop V DevilCard.png|Devil's tarot card in Magical Drop V DEVIL.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by younger male actors in Europe Category:Sub-Boss Characters Category:Villains